


Well

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the toughest spot Crowbar's been in. Once when he was teenager, he got picked up by a rival gang and they decided to send a message by sticking Crowbar in a coffin and burying him underground. He was in that coffin for two hours, doing his damnedest to crack open the coffin lid without flooding the coffin with loose dirt. He'd gotten out, mostly because the dumbshits hadn't buried him in shallow loose soil, but it was one of the worst moments of his life.</p><p>By comparison, being stuck in a dry well is a cakewalk. It's only Slick's company that's making this intolerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well

This isn't the toughest spot he's been in. Once when he was teenager, he got picked up by a rival gang and they decided to send a message by sticking Crowbar in a coffin and burying him underground. He was in that coffin for two hours, doing his damnedest to crack open the coffin lid without flooding the coffin with loose dirt. He'd gotten out, mostly because the dumbshits hadn't buried him in shallow loose soil, but it was one of the worst moments of his life.

By comparison, being stuck in a dry well is a cakewalk. It's only the company that's making this intolerable.

The well would be a tight fit for one person, but he's stuck in here with Slick, and they can't even breath without rubbing into each other. He's not sure how the hell the Row Rules got hold of Slick, but they grabbed Crowbar while he was scouting out heists for the Felt. When he woke up, he was crammed in the bottom of this well and Slick was kicking at him, telling him to wake up.

That was twenty minutes ago, but it feels more like an eternity. The mouth of the well is forty feet away, and the sides are nothing but dirt, making it almost impossible to get a solid foothold in. If Crowbar was on his own, he could do this right and take his time, chipping away at the hard dirt and getting hand-holds that would last. But he's got Slick pressed up against his back and every time he does get something started, Slick decides he's got his own plans and ends up bumping back into Crowbar.

Crowbar's got one foothold that almost seems to work, and he gets his foot into it, lifting himself up. For a moment, it works pretty well. And then Slick steps back, and Crowbar slips and falls onto him. They end up in a pile at the bottom of the well, struggling to get untangled from each other.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Slick snarls, punching at Crowbar.

Crowbar jams one foot into Slick's face, getting his back to the wall and finally getting up, "Stop being so antsy! I'm finally getting somewhere-"

"Bullshit!" Slick interrupts, scrambling up. There's not enough room in here, and even with their backs to opposite walls, there's maybe an inch or two of space between them, "You've been digging holes since you woke up and none of them have held worth a damn!"

"If you'd stop shoving me, they might!" Crowbar snaps back. He's usually a pretty patient man, but Slick's just got a way of getting under his skin. Everything about him is grating, and he's more like incarnated sandpaper than a man, "Unless you've got a plan, stay on your side and let me work."

"Stay on your fucking side and give me some breathing room!" Slick shoves Crowbar, a mostly futile move since Crowbar's already against his side. Crowbar hits him back, even though he knows that's not helping. Right now, he'd settle for beating Slick unconscious, just so Crowbar could have some peace and quiet.

It's hard to fight in a confined space, but they make do. Their weapons are gone, taken by the Row Rules, so all they have to use are their fists and feet, and the walls of the well. Slick punches Crowbar in the sternum and Crowbar slams a knee into Slick's stomach, and they hit anything they can manage to reach. Crowbar's got a few inches on Slick and he uses them, since they're about the only advantage he has. A shower of dirt falls over them as Crowbar slams Slick up against one wall, and they're both incapacitated for a moment, coughing and waiting for the dust to settle.

When it does, Crowbar takes off his hat and bats the dirt off of it, "Truce, okay? At least until we're out of this fucking thing."

"Why don't you just wait for your goddamn gang to rescue you?" Slick spits out, along with a mouthful of dust.

"Row Rules might get back here first. And have you met the guys I work with? I can't trust them to find their way out of a paper bag, much less find me," Crowbar takes a look around the well to see if any of his holds survived the dirt-shower. Looks like a few of the tougher ones did. He starts digging them out with his fingers again. "We've got a better chance of your guys finding us."

Slick snorts, crossing his arms over his chest, "Boxcars, maybe, if he's not too busy with that fucking choir he's in. But Deuce is a fucking retard, and Droog would let me rot down here before he got his suit dirty."

"Sounds familiar enough," Crowbar finishes digging out one foothold and starts on the next one on the way up, "The only person you can count on to get anything done is yourself."

"Ain't that the fucking truth." Slick agrees, knocking dirt off his own hat, "If I could run this town on my own, I'd do it in a fucking heartbeat."

"If I could, I'd get Scratch to displace a few of me from time and make a gang up of myself. At least I'd get shit done on time," He wipes his fingers off on his pants, stepping back and into Slick, "Shit, sorry."

"Watch it," Slick says, but without the same heat from before. The fight must have gotten most of stress out. Crowbar's feeling a bit less tense after the tussle. He doesn't like being down here. It's too tight and there's not enough room to move. He keeps reminding himself that there's a way out of here, and that it's not about to collapse in on them, especially if it hasn't collapsed before now, "How's the handholds going?"

"Give them a shot," Crowbar moves to the side and Slick pushes by him. The fellow gangster gets his feet in and climbs up two of the holds, starting to dig around and look for a third. One of the holds almost gives way and Crowbar gets his hands under Slick to keep him from falling on top of Crowbar, "Be careful!"

"Dig your fucking footholds better and they won't try to kill me!" Slick snarls back, kicking at the next spot up on the wall. Dirt falls down and Crowbar closes his eyes, trying not to breathe it in. When he can't take the dirt anymore, he just sets Slick down and coughs, waving his hat in the air to try clear it.

"This would go quicker if we had something to to dig with," Crowbar shuffles past Slick again, dropping the hint. Slick's had something in his pocket since they got down here. Somehow, the Row Rules didn't manage to get whatever it is, but Slick hasn't exactly volunteered the use of it.

"You've got fingers," Slick shoves Crowbar, mostly just to get him out of the way. Crowbar starts working on the hold Slick kicked just above their heads. It's a decent start, but it needs more.

"So do you, and yours have shell over them," Crowbar says back, climbing up two footholds while he tries to scrape the top one out.

"It's not shell, it's called a carapace. Get your fucking facts straight," Slick paces around below Crowbar. It's making things somewhat distracting. And the dirt's a bit too hard to comfortably scrape away at. Any harder, and he's going to tear off his fingernails.

Crowbar awkwardly climbs back down, once again ending up pressed against Slick. He holds out his hand, "Give it to me."

Slick looks at Crowbar's hand. For a moment, it looks like Slick might spit on it, but instead he just sneers at Crowbar, "Give you what?"

"Whatever's in your pocket. The brass knuckles or roll of change or whatever it is. You've been poking me with it for the past half-hour," Crowbar says, and Slick backs off like a fire's been lit under his ass, "Are you serious-"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Slick snaps at Crowbar, swinging all the way over to furious again.

"Believe me, if I could, I would," Crowbar grumbles, looking back at the wall. Now would be the perfect time for a good 'is that a gun in your pocket' joke, except Slick's throwing a fit over just talking about it, and making light of it is going to just make things worse-

Crowbar stops dead. His mind doesn't want to consider what's going through his head. Thinking about it would mean acknowledging that Slick has a dick, and that it's hard enough to be mistaken for brass knuckles, and that Slick's hard because he and Crowbar are stuck together tighter than glue. The thought wins out.

He turns around, "Holy shit, you're-"

Slick grabs onto Crowbar and slams him against the side of the well again, ignoring yet another dirt shower. This one falls on their hats like fat rain drops, pitter-pattering, "If you ever breathe a fucking word about this to anyone, I'm going to kill you."

Crowbar laugh, not sure how to react to this in any way other than laughter, "Holy shit," He says again, because that's really all there is to say. Well, that and, "Didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Don't flatter yourself, you fucking mook. It's only because we're too fucking close together," Slick must be leaning up on his toes because his face is almost exactly level with Crowbar's. It's funny and at the same time, it's also not even a little funny, "You could be anyone else and I'd be doing the same."

"Yeah?" Crowbar pushes his weight forward and they stagger into the other wall, Slick's hands still wrapped up in Crowbar's jacket. He's not really that attracted to Slick, but something Crowbar does love doing is making other people uncomfortable, and this is the perfect opportunity to do that. Crowbar gets a leg between Slick's, and the erection is all too easy to recognize this time around, "So which anyone else am I? Diamonds Droog?"

"Don't make me fucking sick," Slick shoves back, but all he succeeds in doing is rubbing his dick against Crowbar's leg, "Get the fuck off of me!"

"You don't really mean that," Crowbar's grin is all teeth and he rubs his thigh between Slick's legs again, enjoying the shudder from Slick, "If you did, you wouldn't be so damn hard."

"Yeah?" This time when Slick shoves, they fall back into the opposite wall, and it's Crowbar who ends up with a leg crammed in between his. Slick's carapace is hard but hot, and the friction from Slick is enough to wake Crowbar's cock too, "What's your fucking excuse? Got a thing for aliens?"

"Matter of fact I do. Ask Snowman sometime-" He lips off, laughing when Slick snarls, hips jerking against Crowbar's thigh. What started out as just an attempt to fuck with Slick is becoming a lot more serious than planned. Crowbar's not into men, and he's especially not into Slick, but he hates Slick more than he's hated any other man he's met, and there's just something fascinating about his species. He's so fucking solid for a little guy, his cock digging into Crowbar's thigh. It's hard to tell if Crowbar's is doing the same, but Slick can sure as hell feel it. "I can't believe you're fucking getting off on this."

"Fuck you, you're the one who's got a hard-on over it!" Slick snarls, though he doesn't stop his hips grinding down against Crowbar's thigh. "You're a real fucking piece of work! You probably planned this bullshit to get into my pants-"

There's nothing more that Crowbar would like to do than shove Slick to the ground, but there's no room in here for that, barely enough for even one person to sit. The best he can do is push off the wall and pin Slick against the other side again, getting the upper hand. His hips press hard against Slick's, both their cocks, rubbing up against one another. "Plan this? If I was insane enough to want to fuck you, I wouldn't need to go to all this trouble, not when all it takes for you to get it up is just someone standing too close."

"You're the one rubbing all over me, you fucking creep!" Slick squirms, his hands going up to grab at Crowbar. It's a breeze to catch them and slam them against the wall, to keep Slick pinned there. There's something really enjoyable about watching Slick get all worked up, even if Crowbar's getting a bit worked up too. Slick deserves to break a sweat over this. Crowbar's willing to set aside his dignity long enough to do that. "Get the hell off of me! Stop rubbing all over me!"

"I'm not doing a damn thing you weren't already begging for," Crowbar keeps his hips still and flush against Slick, forcing him to be the one to move if he wants the friction. "You're the one who kept jabbing my ass with that dick of yours while I was trying to get us out. Come to think of if, you're the one who kept knocking me off the wall so you could rub up against me again. Are you really that desperate?"

"Could you be any more fucking delusional? I didn't knock you down, you're the dumbfuck who kept falling on his own! All I did was get fucking crushed by your fat ass!" Slick sneers like usual, but as the long seconds pass by with no contact, he finally gives in and starts to move back, trying to disguise it as plain struggling at first. But Crowbar knows the difference, and the difference is that he's grinding up against Crowbar. "You think you're hot shit but you're just a waste of fucking air! If I killed you, nobody would fucking notice you were dead! You just waste everyone's time-"

Slick goes quiet when Crowbar grinds down hard against him, clearly biting back some sort of moan. Crowbar does it again for good measure, not even caring that this has gone beyond just fucking with Slick. "You know, all your words don't mean much when you're hard enough to break bricks. Literally. No wonder your women are tough as nails, they'd have to be with that as their only option."

Slick snarls, one hand grabbing onto Crowbar's bowtie and collar and yanking his face down. "If you don't shut that mouth of yours, I'm going to yank your dick off and make you eat it," It's a good threat, but he undercuts it by rubbing his own dick up against Crowbar. Crowbar keeps on grinding, baring his teeth in a sly grin. Slick shoves his free hand between them, yanking Crowbar's belt open and fumbling with his pants. There's a moment when Slick's hand wraps around his cock when he thinks Slick might actually go through with his threat, but then he just wrestles Crowbar's cock out and strokes it, putting an end to that speculation. Crowbar takes one hand off of Slick and helps him work Crowbar's pants down past his hips, doing the same with Slick once they're finished with him.

Their cocks grind up against one another and Crowbar shudders, caught off-guard by the feeling of ridges rubbing up against him. Slick's hand tightens on Crowbar's collar, and before he can even really think about it, Slick's got his mouth smashed up against Crowbar's. It's not really kissing, not when there's this many teeth involved, but it still feels fucking great. He gives as good as he gets, hips rocking against Slick's as they bite and try their best to draw blood.

"You're a real piece of work," Crowbar tells Slick when he pulls apart, feeling a trickle of warm blood running down the side of his mouth. He wraps a hand around both their cocks, pressing them tight together and stroking them. It feels so much better than it should, those ridges pressing ever so fucking perfect, and the heat coming off Slick's skin just making Crowbar even harder. Slick's enjoying it too, even though he's grimacing and snarling. He's rock-hard to the touch and he holds tight to Crowbar, using him as leverage to keep thrusting against Crowbar. "Just look at you. You're practically begging me to fuck you in the ass."

Slick twitches hard in Crowbar's hand, but the hand that twists up in Crowbar's clothes is anything but wanton. "You stick anything back there and they'll be getting pieces of your body in the mail for fucking weeks."

"Don't write cheques your mouth can't cash," Crowbar snaps back, but he's only half paying attention. He's more focused on how good it feels, how great it is just to pin Slick against a wall and grind on that shit-stirring asshole. Crowbar strokes them both faster, barely even noticing that they're still crammed in this tight well, surrounded on all sides by dirt walls that could collapse and bury them. For the first time since he woke up, his heart isn't pounding because he's trapped, but because he's getting off on this.

"Fuck, faster you fucking pussy," Slick snarls and Crowbar shoves his mouth up against his again, tasting blood as his hand speeds up. They're both wet with sweat and precum and he has to struggle to keep his hand from slipping off of their cocks, but also to keep from tightening too hard and hurting them. Slick doesn't care, biting hard at Crowbar's lower lip while his hips keep jerking forward, cock grinding against Crowbar's. There's no way Crowbar's going to be able to explain why his mouth's so cut up from being stuck down here, not without giving away exactly what happened.

"God you're a pushy bastard. How the fuck can anyone stand you in bed?" Crowbar mutters, tightening his fist and stroking them about as fast as he can stand. That finally seems to appease Slick, since he just groans and backs off on the teeth. It's still not really kissing, not where there's nothing tender here, but it's a hell of a lot less painful than having Slick chewing on Crowbar's mouth.

"Fuck you, I'm great in bed, women f-fucking love me-" Slick's face twists up like he's been sucker-punched, making a low groaning sound. He feels Slick come on his fist, warm and wet, and Crowbar groans a little, caught off guard by how satisfying it is to see Slick come undone. His knees press up against the dirt walls and he holds Slick there, thrusting up against him. Slick pants as he draws in air, looking up at Crowbar with half-lid eyes. "Hurry up a-asshole."

"Shut up, don't rush me," Crowbar's close, he just needs a little more of this. His cock grinds up against that sleek, slippery carapace of Slick's and his mind helpfully runs scenarios through his head, all the things he'd do to Slick if only there was more room down here. There's plenty he deserves, and plenty more Crowbar's just downright curious about.

While he's thinking, Slick lunges forward, grabbing hold of Crowbar's shirt and slamming his mouth against Crowbar's neck, those sharp teeth of his digging in. Crowbar cries out, first in pain, and then as he comes, the sudden jolt exactly what he needs to shove him over the edge. His hips pump against Slick's helplessly, only staying on his feet because there isn't any room to fall down. When he's finished and his mind slowly swims back, he shoves back, getting Slick off his neck. His hand falls to the wound, coming away covered in red. Slick just smiles, teeth stained with blood. "Fuck you asshole."

"Fuck you Slick," Crowbar returns, leaning against the wall. They're both a mess, cum splattered on their fronts and thighs. He digs into his pocket until he finds a handkerchief, using it to clean off the worst of the mess before he pulls everything back up. Slick doesn't bother, just yanking his pants up and buckling them. The fucking idiot's going to stain everything, but Crowbar doesn't feel too inclined to let him know about that. If the asshole wants to ruin his clothes, he can go right ahead and do that.

He gets himself sorted and takes a breather. Crowbar's neck and mouth are still a mess. There's no way he's going to be able to explain those if it's the Felt the rescues him. And if it's the Crew, well, he's too fucked to really care what happens then. Just because he and Slick rubbed one out down here doesn't mean they're on good terms, or even not-going-to-kill-you terms. Just means that it wasn't a complete waste of time stuck in this hole.

Seems that Slick's thinking the same thing because he looks up from his side of the hole and lazily sneers at Crowbar. "Don't think this means I'm not going to kill you the moment we're out of this hole."

"Who says you're getting out of the well? As long as I make it to the top first, all I need to do is shove a rock over the top and then all my problems are gone," Crowbar probably shouldn't make threats, but he's sometimes stupid when he's just gotten his rocks off.

Slick's eyes narrow and he straightens up. There's a tense moment when he thinks Slick's about to lunge for him again. But it turns out he's a lazy asshole just after he's come because he stays against his side of well. "You try that and I'll strangle you with your own guts."

"Promises promises," Crowbar glancing up at the well. They've got a start, he just needs to get Slick to stay out of his way while he finishes digging them out. He wipes his bloody hand on the handkerchief and tucks it back into his pocket, shaking off his post-orgasm lethargy as quickly as he can.

Slick stays against the other wall when Crowbar starts digging out footholds again, fixing him with a look that might kindly be called contemptuous. "For fuck's sake, give it up. This is a waste of fucking time."

"Feel free to stay down here and do nothing if that's what you want. I'm getting out of here," Crowbar begins to slowly work his way up the wall. For once, Slick's not trying to mess with Crowbar or get in the way, and he actually starts to make some headway. The dirt's soft so he takes his time, making sure to pack it down hard as he climbs.

It's going to take a while to get out of here, but he knows he'll make it. Assuming Slick doesn't come scrambling up after him that is. He glances down. Slick seems content to stay down there. Maybe he should have jerked him off earlier.

"Hurry it the fuck up," Slick yells up at Crowbar. Crowbar does not give him the finger since he needs both hands to climb, but he does kick the wall a little harder than necessary, making sure to hit Slick in the face with a shower of dirt. He grins to himself as Slick starts cursing up a storm and he just keeps climbing higher, eyes fixed on the ring of starts just above.


End file.
